High School Musical
by Montrealae90
Summary: Naruto’s the shy wiz kid. Sasuke is the popular basketball star. What gonna happen when you mix singing and romance? A whole lot of trouble! SasuNarumain KibaHina,SakuLee
1. Its the Start of Something New!

**High School Musical**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Paring: Sasu/Naru**

**Rating: K—T**

**Summary: Naruto's the shy wiz kid. Sasuke is the popular basketball star. What gonna happen when they meet? And what's the deal with the status quo?**

**Disclaimer: Rei: Do NOT own Naruto, but I can still dream can't I?**

**Chapter 1: Prologue-It's the Start…OF SOMETHING NEW!**

New Years Eve

"Naruto, what are you doing its New Years Eve! Go have some fun for goodness sake!" said a worried father named Iruka. The so called boy Naruto perked up from the new book he had been reading. "But dad, I'm almost done can I finish it first?" he asked. "Iie, Now go get changed I put your clothes on your bed." Naruto sighed and did what his father asked.

Uzumaki Naruto was a boy of fifteen; with shining blond hair and bright sky blue eyes. He was tall a slim, and little bit curvy he could sometimes be mistaken for a girl. He was also very intelligent. His favorite past times were reading, writing, and solving problems involving math and science. All in all he was a remarkable boy. He and his father had been spending their winter vacation at a resort in the mountains where the snow was. It was large in size and even had its own snowboarding and skiing area.

Somewhere else in the Building

"Haha! He shoots he scores! What do ya think of that Aniki!" said a young man with shining black hair and onyx eyes. "Hn, Lucky shot…"

said a man who almost looked exactly like his brother just a little older. He also had shining black hair, but it was long and tied in a pony tail at the base of his neck; and onyx eyes. "You're just saying that cause you lost! Ha ha ha!!!" laughed the younger one. The older one glared slightly. "Oh come on Itachi-nii-san just admit you lost to your otouto!" Itachi mumbled something that the other couldn't quite hear. "Nani?" he said. "I said you won Sasuke! Kami, Listen once and I while!" Itachi shouted. Sasuke laughed. "Fine I will…Anyway one more round?" "Nah, How bout you go to the kids party downstairs?" "_KIDS_ party nii-san?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "Young adults. Now go get showered up!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brothers actions but did as he was told.

Uchiha Sasuke is fifteen years old. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He was every girls dream. He was the star of the basketball court and could even beat his own coach; his brother Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke and his brother decided that they needed some time off the court, but unfortunately that wasn't gonna happen. It seemed that the resort had a basketball court and being the basketball freaks they are they played many rounds of one on one basketball, Itachi being the winner until the last round. Poor Itachi.

The Party

"I'm doomed…" was all Naruto said as he entered to loud karaoke music and laughter. All he wanted was to read his new book. He sighed and walked over to a large red couch to sit down. He then perked up to hear a young man talking through a microphone. "All right! Who's gonna rock the house next!?" Suddenly there was a bright light over him. He panicked. 'Oh shit! I'm defiantly doomed!' "You!" said the announcer guy. Naruto shook his head. "No use trying to get out of it! Your doomed to sing!" the guy said merrily. 'Did he read my mind our something???!' The guy drug Naruto up onto the stage. Naruto shook nervously. 'This isn't going to end well…' He was then suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when a young raven haired man got up on stage. "**DUDE I DON'T SING**!!!" said the raven. "Too bad you're doomed just like Blondie over there."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met. Naruto blushed slightly pink. The boy was _very _handsome. "Let's get this over with…" said the raven annoyed. The announcer walked off stage and the music started.

**Sasuke: _Livin' in my own world didn't understand that anything can happen when you take a chance…_**

Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves and sang his part.

**Naruto: _I_ _never believed in what I couldn't see I never opened my heart (ohh) to all the possibilities… ooooh_**

**Sasuke and Naruto: _I know…_**

**Naruto: _that something has changed…_**

**Sasuke and Naruto: _Never felt this way_**

**Naruto: _And right here tonight! _**Naruto smiled at Sasuke lightly getting a light smile in return.

**Sasuke and Naruto : _This could be the…START of something new!_ **

**Naruto: _It feels so right _**'This is…FUN!' he thought. As did Sasuke but didn't know it.

**Sasuke and Naruto: _to be here with you ohh and now lookin in your eyes I feel in my heart (feel in my heart) the start of something new…_**

**Sasuke: _ohh yeah Know who of ever thought that mm!_** He stripped off his black coat that he had on and threw it somewhere, making the girls scream in delight.

**Sasuke and Naruto: _We both be here tonight!_**

**Sasuke: _ohh_**

**Naruto: _Yeah And the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter) oh with you by my side (by your side)_**

**Sasuke and Naruto: _I know that something has changed never felt this way_ _I know it for real_**

**Sasuke and Naruto_: This could be the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you ooh and now lookin in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new…_**Sasuke smirked and took the mic of its stand and sang right at Naruto.

**Sasuke_: I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me ohh yeah_** Naruto smirked as well and did the same.

**Naruto** **_I didn't know it before but now its easy to see….._**

**Sasuke and Naruto_: OHHH It's the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you ohh and now lookin in your eyes I feel in my heart…That it's the start _**(Sasuke began stalking twords Naruto) **_of something new it feels so right_**

**Sasuke_: so right!_**

**Naruto_: to be here with you_**

**Sasuke and Naruto_: ohh And now lookin in your eyes I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)_**

**Naruto_: The start of something new_ **He looked at Sasuke as Sasuke looked at him.

**Sasuke_: Start of something new_**

**Sasuke and Naruto_: The start of something new….._**

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other panting slightly as an applause broke out.

"Uchiha, Sasuke…" "Uzumaki, Naruto…"

They exchanged names and cell numbers hoping that one day they would be reunited. That reunion will come sooner the expected…

**TBC…**

**Rei: Well that the first chap of my story!**

**Sasuke:…**

**Rei: Something wrong duckie??? Smirk**

**Sasuke: twich Hn…**

**Naru-chan: He's just pissed cause he had to sing. sweatdrop**

**Rei: Well duckie you better get used to it! Your to be singing a LOT in this story! Your DOOMED!!!! evil laugh**

**Sasuke: wimper**

**Naru-chan: sweatdrop Well review please! 3**


	2. The Reunion!

**High School Musical**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Paring: Sasu/Naru**

**Rating: K—T**

**Summary: Naruto's the shy wiz kid. Sasuke is the popular basketball star. What gonna happen when they meet? And what's the deal with the status quo?**

**Disclaimer: Rei: Do NOT own Naruto, but I can still dream can't I? **

**Rei: Srry it took so long! I had a writers block! Grrr writers block…**

**Naruto: (giggles) Well enjoy chappie 2!**

**Sasuke: What the dobe said…**

**Naruto: DAMNIT SASUKE-TEME STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!**

**Sasuke: The day you stop calling me teme is the day I stop calling you dobe….or the day after…or something like that…**

**Rei: (sweat drop) Enjoy…---"**

**Chapter 2: The Reunion!**

East High. Home of the prestigious Wild Cats!

_Wild Cats! Everywhere! Wave your hands up in the air! That the way we do it lets get to it! Come on everyone!_

"Hey Sasuke-kun!!!" "No, Sasuke-kun over here!!!!!!" Sasuke sighed as he got off the school bus. He was yet again surrounded by fan girls. He sighed again as he began walking to the entrance of the high school only to be tackled by someone. "Yo! Hey man! Nice to see ya again!" said a voice. Sasuke instantly perked up at the sound to look into the eyes of his best friend, Kiba Inuzuka. "HEY KIBA! Happy new year!" said Sasuke. Kiba and Sasuke have been friends since pre-school and are the stars of the basketball court. Kiba had spiky brown hair, mischievous brown eyes with a bubbly personality to match. He also had two red upside down triangle marks on his cheeks. His dog Akamaru was at home today.

"YEA! AND IT'S GONNA BE A HAPPY WILD CAT NEW YEAR!" shouted Kiba smiling big. He got cheers form the crowd surrounding him and Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at Kiba. Kiba getting the message then shouted, "WHAT TEAM?!" the crowd then answered with, "WILD CATS!" "WHAT TEAM!?" Sasuke shouted. "WILD CATS!" "WILD CATS!" Sasuke and Kiba shouted together as the crowd finished with, "GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

They and the crowd walked into the school to be all of a sudden pushed out of the way…by _her_. The girls name was Haruno, Sakura. Her short pink hair was done with a white headband. She wore a short pink skirt, with a white top, pink jacket, and to finish it up with pink heels. Her jade green eyes were glued to her new i-Phone as she text away on it. Sasuke and his friends all shivered as she walked past them. "Looks like the ice princess is back from the North Pole!" shouted a boy, named Kaito(1). Kiba laughed then added, "You know she probably spent the holidays the way she always does…" Sasuke looked at him funny. "What?..." Kiba smirked. "Shopping for mirrors(2)!" Everyone laughed as they parted ways.

"Geez, do they have to stomp around like they on the place? So tribal…" said a girl with posters in her hands talking to some new students. The students all nodded in agreement. Her name was Hyuuga, Hinata. She was a shy girl sometimes, but was head of the Scholastic Team with her amazing science and math skills. She had pretty lavender pupiless eyes, long purple-black hair done up in a bun with a few bangs on both sides of her face, and pale skin. She wore long blue jeans, a pretty powder blue shirt, a light purple Juicy sweater, and high heel school girl shoes. Suddenly the bell rang and they group headed to class.

**Another part of the school**

"We hope to expect great things from you Mr. Uzumaki…"

"He sure will…wont you Naruto?" the said boy wined. "But dad, I don't wanna be the school's freaky genius boy again!" Iruka sighed. "You'll be fine. My job promised not to move us again until you graduated ok?" Naruto nodded. He turned to the principle. "Where's my first class?..." The principle smiled, "Right this way Mr. Uzumaki…" and they went up the stairs together.

**With Sasuke**

_**DRAMA 101**_

Sasuke wined silently. 'You've got to be kidding me! Not Ms. Darbus!!! She's INSANE!!!!! What I give to have Tobi…' Sasuke dropped his head downward as Kiba came up to Sasuke and patted him on the shoulder while he sighed. "Its ok man, I know how you feel…Let's just get it over with." They both headed into the classroom they had dubbed "Hell".

**A few minutes later**

"…Dude, do remember anything?" Kiba asked having have been talking to Sasuke about a snowboard incident up at the ski lodge. Sasuke sat on his desk looking back at Kiba and shook his head as someone pushed they're way passed him. "No, the only thing I remember is…pink jelly.." Sasuke eyes had widened. 'No…It couldn't be? Could it?' He looked at the back of the room. Kiba looked at him funny. "What?" Looking to see where he was looking. Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing..:" He turned around to have his vision suddenly overpowered by pink. "Hi Sasuke-_kuuuuunnn_!" squealed Sakura. Sasuke sighed slightly. "Hi Sakura…" She giggled and went to go sit by her sister, Ino.

Sasuke then took out his cell phone to check his messages not noticing the teacher walk in.

He 'hmmed' to himself and went to his contacts instead. He clicked the name "Naruto". Suddenly the ring of "Hero's Come Back" filled the class. (A/N: Srry couldn't help myself! LOL) Sasuke's eyes widened immensely and he smiled. 'So it was him! He's here!' Sasuke saw Ino and Sakura take out their cell phones thinking it was theirs. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow 'Never pegged then to be interested in that..' he thought

Naruto P.O.V

I took out my cell when I herd it ring and cursed. 'Damn it! I thought I turned it off!' I then saw the caller I.D said "Sasuke" 'What? Sasuke? Why is he calling me?' I then saw a shadow hanging over me. I looked up to see the teacher and winced

"Ah the cell phone menace has returned! Well we will get to know each other in detention…Cell Phone! And welcome to East High Mr. Uzumaki." I banged my head on my desk. I NEVER got detention. Dad was gonna kill me! But what really made me confused is why is Sasuke calling me now? Isn't he in school?

"Sakura! Ino! Cell phones! And I will see you in detention!" said the teacher. The girls scoffed but handed their phone to the teacher anyway. I chuckled silently to myself. "Ah…Mr. Uchiha I see your cell phone is out as well. Well then I guess I'll see you in detention as well. My eyes widened. 'Uchiha?! Don't tell me it's him?! No WAY!' Suddenly a boy said. "A-Ano that's not possible Ms. Darbus, your honor, sir! We have basketball practice and Sasuke-" "Mr. Inuzuka that'll be 15 mins for you as well! Count them!" the boys mouth dropped open. A girl to the side of me then opened her mouth. Smart… "That'll be hard for Kiba since he probably count that high…" she said to the students beside her who tried to stifle their laughs. THEN the teacher turned on her. "Miss Hyuuga that'll be 15 for you too!" The girl gaped too. "Holiday's are over people! WAY OVER!" Ms. Darbus yelled. A boy behind the Hyuuga girl raised his hand. "Jason!" "So how was your holiday Ms. Darbus?" he said. I swear I wanted to hit him so did probably the rest of the class since they all turned back to look at him with slight glares. He just blinked at looked at everyone. "What?" he said. I once again banged my head on my desk. Then the bell rang. Yay…notice the sarcasm. Well as they say, "Saved by the bell!"

End P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke stood outside the classroom and waited to see if Naruto was here. Kiba walked passed him and said he see him later. Sasuke nodded in response. Then he saw a mass of bright blond hair. Sasuke ran up to Naruto and turned him around, surprising the blond boy. They both smiled.

"I don't…" started Sasuke.

"…believe it…" (A/N lol ironic ne?) finished Naruto.

"But how?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled even bigger. "Well my dad got a job here so I moved." Sasuke smiled back. They continued their way down the hall until Sasuke said. "Well welcome to East High!" They walked past a musical sign up sheet. "And now that you met Ms. Darbus bet you can't wait to sign up for that." Naruto laughed. "I won't be signing up for anything just yet. But if you sign up I'd consider coming to the show." Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, that's completely impossible!" "What's impossible for you Sasuke-kun? I didn't think the word 'impossible' was even in your vocabulary!" said Sakura as she popped "again" out of no where. She took a pen from her pink purse on her arm and signed her name in BIG, CURVY, LETTERING. Pretty much taking up the entire top half of the sign up sheet. "Oh! Did you want to sign up?" she said as she turned around to look at Naruto. He shook his head. "No just looking at all the posters…Wow, lots of things going on here." He began walking past her to his next class. "Nice penmanship…" Naruto said a little coldly while still smiling. Sasuke thought this would be a good time to leave and turned around, but was stopped by a pink blob. "So how was your holiday, Sasuke? What did ya do?" Sasuke sighed and turned back around. "It was ok. And played basketball with nii-san, snowboarded, more basketball." Sakura smiled. "When I picked in the play, come to the show?" Sasuke grimly nodded and began to turn away. "Toodles!" said Sakura. "Toodles…" whispered. Sakura watched him walk away until he was out of sight and then glared at the way Naruto went. 'Crap…' she thought. 'Hope he doesn't have AP Chem.…" (A/N Yea I'm making her smart, but trust me, she'll have her share of bashing just wait dear readers! You must be patient! --)

**AP Chemistry**

'Ok…so Ka (weak acid), Kb (weak base), Kw (water), Kp (gas pressure), Kc (molar concentrations) hmmm…ah! Got it!

Ka [H+[A- [HA  
Kb [OH-[HB[B  
Kw [OH-[H+ 1.0 10-14 at 25oC  
Ka Kb  
pH -log[H+, pOH -log[OH-  
14 pH + pOH  
pH pKa + log[A-/[HA  
pOH pKb + log[HB+/[B  
pKa -log Ka, pKb -log Kb  
Kp Kc(RT)n

(A/N found this in a book points at equation above. I swear it made my dizzy just looking at it!)

'That was too easy!' Naruto wrote down the answer on his warm up sheet. Sometimes he LOVED being a genius. He looked to see jade green eyes staring at him. "Um…Can I help you?" Sakura smiled bitterly. "Seems like you know Sasuke-kun well…" Naruto shook his head. "No, he was just showing me around the school." He turned to look at the bored to check his answer and frowned. "You know Sasuke-kun doesn't really help new students." Naruto kept looking back a forth between his answer and the teachers. "Really? How come?" he asked Sakura. She just shrugged. "Who knows…but seems to take quite a—Oi! Are you even listening to me?!" But frankly Naruto wasn't. He was too caught up in his equation.

"That should be Kc(RT)n ." he muttered not expecting anyone to here him. Sadly the teacher did. "Did you say something?" she asked. Naruto flushed slightly. "Um…no! I-I just-!" The teacher looked at him expectantly. "A-Ano shouldn't the equation read Kp Kc(RT)n ?" The teacher looked taken aback. She shook her head at him. " I don't think so…That's quite impossible." She checked on her calculator. Her eyes widened moments later. "I stand corrected!" She smiled at Naruto who smiled in return. She was about to turn, but before she did, did she say, "Oh! And Welcome a board!" Naruto's smile widened to a small grin. Sakura gaped like a fish. Oh this years going to be an interesting year…

**TBC…**

**Rei: YAY! CHAPPIE 2 DONE! WOOT! (runs around throwing confetti)**

**Naruto: Yes! I finally meet Sasu-kun again! (smiles)**

**Sasuke:….Yay?**

**Naruto and Rei: REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Get'cha Head in the Game Sasuke!

High School Musical

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Couple: Sasu/Naru

Rating: K --T

Sum: Narutos the shy wiz kid. Sasuke is the star of the basketball court. What will happen when the two finally meet? And what's the deal with the status quo?

Disclaimer: Rei: Don't own never will damnit...

Rei: Finally got chap3 up! My moms comp didn't have word so I'm writing on a thing called Apple Works! It's Kick ASS!!! It has everything! From photoshops paint to constructing tables! It soooo KAKKOII!!!!

Naruto: Hell YEA IT IS!!! TEBAYO! --

Rei: sweatdrop Well enjoy chap3!

Chapter 3: Get Your Head in the Game, Sasuke!

Basket Ball Practice

"Hey do think you can get extra credit if you try out for a musical?" Sasuke asked Kiba. They were dressed in their basketball uniforms. Red and white colors bounced about the gym that was decorated in the same colors. Bleachers shined from the light of the lights above, as did the floor. "Who cares? Do you think Labron James and Shequill O'Neal signed up for school musicals?" answered Kiba. Sasuke thought about. "Maybe..." "Look the music in the show isn't even Hip-Hop or Rock from that matter. Its…show music. Its all costumes and makeup..." Kiba shivered. "Dude it's frightening!" Sasuke chuckled nervously. "Yea just thought it might be a good laugh. Sakura's kind of cute too." "Yeah, So is a mountain lion...but you don't pet it." Sasuke sighed as Kiba ran off with the ball he was holding. He soon fallowed. "ALL RIGHT WILD CATS! PAIR UP! LETS GO!!!" shouted Sasuke as he clapped. Suddenly the gym was filled up with the sounds of squeaking shoes, bouncing basketballs, and making baskets. And Sasuke began to sing.

Sasuke:

Coach said to fake right and break left

Watch out for the pick and keep your eye on defense

Got to run and give a go Take the ball in the hole

But don't be afraid to shoot the outside J!

Uh! Just keep your head in the game

Uh! Just keep your head in the game

And don't be afraid to shoot the outside J!

Uh! Just keep your head in the game.

Chorus gotta Get'cha get'cha head in the game

We gotta Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

(Repeat 3x)

Whooo!!!

Sasuke:

Lets make sure that we get the rebound

Cause when we get it then the crowed will go wild

A second chance gotta grab it and go!

Maybe this time we'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute Its not the time or place

Wait a minute get my head in the game

Wait a minute get my head in the game

Wait a minute

Wait a minute

Chorus: I gotta Get my, get my head in the game

You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

(Repeat 3x)

Suddenly Sasuke began to wonder why he loved singing so much now. Basketball was his life before he met Naruto. He then sang the next part of the song that expressed his feeling on why he felt so comfortable singing with Naruto and how it made him in general feel happy.

Sasuke:

Why am I feeling so wrong?

My head's in the game

But my heart's in the song

He makes this feel so right

(SPOKEN)

Should I got for it

Better shake this, yikes!

Chours: I gotta Get my, get my head in the game

You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

(Repeat 4x)

Whooo!!!

As the last part was sung, the entire team including Sasuke threw their own basketball at the same net. Some made it others didn't. Everyone laughed, except Sasuke though. He seemed to look like he was in deep thought, which he was. He could faintly hear Kiba shouting in the background.

"WHAT TEAM?!" shouted Kiba.

"WILD CATS!" answered the team.

"WHAT TEAM!?"

"WILD CATS!"

"WHAT TEAM!?"

"WILD CATS!"

"WILD CATS!" Kiba finally shouted.

GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!!!" and the cheer ended.

Few Minutes Later

Sasuke made his way out of the locker room slowly. He said by to Kiba telling him they'd meet up later at lunch. He walked through the halls, every now and then hearing girls sighing and giggling as he did. He ended up somehow though walking right past the audition board for the school musical. Sasuke looked around himself making sure no one was looking. He straightened out his long sleeved black shirt and walked to the board. He checked the names that were there(Sakura's as big as ever), but didn't see the one that he was looking for. He nodded to himself and then headed off to class. However he didn't check hard enough. Ino, Sakura's sister, had seen him. Her eyes were wide as sucsers.She then saw Sakura and grabbed her arm and said in awe. "Uchiha Sasuke was looking at our audition list..." Ino had long white blond hair that was up in a high pony tail, unlike her sister who had short pink hair. But they were only half. She wore a silver tank/dress, with a short purple skirt that was in layers, and purple stallettos. She had a silver purple hand bag on her arm to finish her outfit. Sakura looked at her funny. "Again?" Ino raised a brow. Sakura then said a moment later. "You know he was hanging around with that new boy and they were both looking at the list." "Their something freaky about him," she continued. "Where'd he say he was from?" Ino wasn't listening though. She was too busy looking at the audition list trying to find out what the hell ws wrong with it. Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed, walking off. Ino fallowing a moment later and running to catch up with her.

Library

"U-zu-ma-ki...Na-ru-to..." Sakura muttered as she typed in the name in the search bar at the top of a web page. Ino leaned over her as she clicked 'enter'. They waited a second until some links popped up. What caught their eye was one that said Whiz Leads School to Scholastic Decathlon Championship. They clicked it. The next page that showed Naruto holding a trophy and smiling softly. Ino's and Sakura's eyes widened. "Well, well a teenage Einstein. So why do you think he's interested in our musical?" Ino said to her sister. "I'm not sure that he is...and we needn't concern ourselves with ametures." "But.." she continued. "There is no harm in making sure that Naruto's welcome to school activities are…well, appropriate for her. After all...,"Sakura smirked at Ino while clicking the print button to print out the web page. "She loves pi..."

TBC…

Rei: Whew! Its done! **passes out on keyboard** I'm pooped! Naruto you finish! **goes to sleep**

Naruto: **sweatdrop** Well anyway REVIEW!!!!

Sasuke: Hn…


	4. Trying Something New

High School Musical

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Paring; Sasu/Naru

Rating: K --T

Sum: Naruto's the Shy wiz kid. Sasuke's the star of the basketball court. What will happen when these two meet? And whats the deal with the status quo?

Disclaimer: Rei; Dont own and probably never will! BUT DAMNIT NARUTO AND SASUKE BETTER END UP TOGETHER OR SO HELP ME, ME AND THE SASU/NARU FANS WILL THREATEN KISHIMOTO-SAN AND FORCE HIM TO MAKE IT INTO A SHONEN-AI OR YAOI!!!!!!! GRRR!! But anyway, I also don't own High School Musical. Wish I did but sadly I don't.

Naruto: Well heres CHAPPIE 4!!!

Rei: *nods and smiles* Enjoy! Oh the warnings! I REALLY need to stop forgetting these like I did in teh last 3 chaps srry for that! *looks at Sasuke* Sasuke!

Sasuke: *rolls eyes*WARNING: shonen-ai (boy love), OOCness!, Fluffness!, singing, yea whatever...--.--...

Rei: *sweatdrop* Anyway...thaxs Sasuke! Oh and thanx you to anyone who reviews for my story and making this possible! I will write the second High School Musical after reading them! And maybe the thrid! Thaxs for the support! Well Enjoy chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Trying Something New....

**Detention:**

**Darbus Style**

"GOLD! MORE GOLD!" shouted Ms. Darbus to one of the students in detention who was sewing some cloth together. The student quickly began to work again after the shout. Ms. Darbus walked over to where Sasuke and Kiba were making sure they were doing what they were supposed to be doing. They were working on a tree.... She nodded and then turned around to see Naruto staring at them. A paint brush covered in gray paint was in his hand. He was currently working a giant moon. "PAINT PAINT LETS GO!" she said to Naruto who flinched and started painting again. When Ms. Darbus left a girl came running twords Naruto smiling. "The awnser is YES!" she said. Naruto blinked in confused. Ino and Sakura had also looked over at the pair in mild curiosity. "Huh?" He asked. The girl giggled. "Um, who are you exactly?" he asked the cheerful girl. She smiled wider and said, "Hyuuga, Hinata! I'm the Scholatic Decatholon Teams captin! Anyway the team and I have our first competition next week and there is certinly a spot for you!" "Were did those come from!?" asked Naruto whos eyes widened at the papers that Hinata was holding. It was the interview papers from the chapionship at HIS old school!!! 'Crap!' thought Naruto. 'NOT good!'

"Didn't you put them in my locker?" asked Hinata a moment later. '"Of course not!" said Naruto frankticly. Sakura smirked to her sister in victory. "Well, we'd love it if you'd be on our team," Hinata said. "We meet almost everyday after school..." Naruto hesitated. "Please!" Hinata begged. "I need to catch up on the curriculum here, before I think about joining any clubs..." '"OH what a perfect way of getting caught up!" said someone in a high pitched sugar sweet voice. Sakura heard what was going on and decided to butt in. She stood next to Naruto with a hand leaning on the moon. "Meeting with the smartest kids in school! What a generous offer Hinata!" she said smirking. Hinata looked away in annoyence.

"So many new faces in detention! Hope you dont make a habit of it!" said Ms. Darbus as she came up behind Naruto and Sakura. "But the Drama club can always use a helping hand! And while we are working let us probe the mounting evils of CELL PHONES!" Sasuke shot staples into a paper leaf, making it connect to the fake tree. He sighed in boredom.'Someone help me...' he wined in his head.

**Basketball Practice:**

"Yea thats what I want to see!" Itachi said to the basketball team at practice after school. The team circled around him when he called them in by the wistle. "Ok here's what gonna--" Itachi looked around. "Where's Sasuke and Kiba?" The team was silent. "Don't make me ask again..." Still more silence. "WHERE'S SASUKE AND KIBA?!!!!" some flinched at the tone of his voice. "In detention...." they all said. Itachi sighed and handed his clip board to a teacher aid and ran off to get the boys.

**With Darbus:**

"..prehaps the most heinous example of cell phone abuse is ringing in the theater.." said Mrs. Darbus as she continued on with her LONG lecture about cell phones. Sasuke, Kiba, and the other students had long given up working since she began. Kiba had resorted to sleeping, while Sasuke restorted to bugging him while he sleeps with a "tree" leaf. Mrs. Darbus continued with her long speech with, "What temerity! The theater is a temple of art. A precious cornucopia of creative energy..." not noticing that Uchiha, Itachi had walked into the theater.

"Where's my team, Darbus?!" he shouted. Kiba had woken up and Sasuke just sat in the "tree". "What the heck are those two doin' in a tree?!" Darbus smirked. "Its called crime and punishment, Uchiha. Besides, proximity to the arts is clensing for the soul..." she said dramatically. Which wasn't too hard considering she was the drama teacher. Itachi felt a vein pulse in his head, but kept his cool...sort of. "Can we have a talk, please?" he said. Then turned twords Kiba and Sasuke. "And you two, in the gym..NOW!" Sasuke jumped down from the top of the "tree" and grabbed Kiba who was cluching a basketball for dear life. Naruto watched them walk away slightly grimincing. 'Gee...wouldn't want him as a coach.." and began painting again.

**Principles Office:**

(A/N: Dun dun dun dun! LOL on with the story!)

"If they have to paint sets for detention, they could do it tonight, not during my practice!" yelled Itachi, extremely furious. "If these were theater prefomers instead of athleates, would you seek special treatment?" Darbus yelled back, just as mad. The prinipal, Tsunade, looked livid. "Darbus, we are days away from our biggesat game of the YEAR!" the older Uchiha yelled. "And we,Uchiha, are in the midst of our auditions for our winter musicale as well!" yelled the drama teacher. "This school is about more than just young men in baggy shorts flinging BALLS for touchdowns!" she continued. Itachi sighed in annoyence. "BASKETS! THEY SHOOT BASKETS!" Then the principle finally snapped. Frankly tired of the constant bickering between them. "Stop! Guys, listen, you've been having this argument sice the day you both started teaching here. And I'm getting SICK of it! You guys act like little kids!" Itachi and Darbus glared slightly at Tsunade after hearing that. "We are one school, one student body, one faculty! CAN WE NOT AGREE ON THAT?!" she yelled. Itachi and Darbus now looked extreamly pissed. Tsunade then turned to Itachi and surprisingly, smiled? "So, Coach, how's the team lookin'? Sasuke got'em whipped into shape?" Itachi smirked at Darbus and cheered in his mind as she gasped in shock. 'I win!' Tsunade smiled again and threw one of her small rubber basketballs into a small hoop.

(A/N Ok Im gonna do some time skippin every now and then k peeps?! Well just wanted to tell you that! On with the story!)

Basketball Practice 2hrs Later

The wistle was blown and everyone ran panting to the coach. The Itachi smiled at everyone. "The West High Knights had knocked us out of the playoffs 3 years running, and now we are one game away from taking that championship back from 'em!" He said as he walked up and down the line that the team had made. "Its time to make our stand...The team is you. You ARE the team. And this team does not exsist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal. Am I clear?" Itach asked. Kiba smirked.

" HEY WHAT TEAM?!" he shouted.

"WILD CATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

WILD CATS!"

WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILD CATS!"

"WILD CATS!"

GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!!!"

The wistle blew again as they finished the chant.

"We've never made it past the first round at the scholastic decatholon...You could be our awnsered prayer!" said Hinata as she tried, AGAIN, to get Naruto to join her team and club. Thet were walking across the front of the school on the lawn. It was now lunch. Naruto sighed at her persistance. "I'm focusing on my studies this semster, and help my mom get the new house organized. Maybe next year..." Naruto suddenly got curious. "But what do you know about Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata pondered the question. "Sasuke? Hm." She picked up her weelie back pack as she and Naruto walked up some stairs. "I wouldn't consider my self an expert on that particular sub-species...However, unless you happen to speak cheerleader, as in.." Hinata walked up to a small group of practicing cheerleaders. She fanned her face while saying. "Oh, my gosh! Isn't Uchiha Sasuke like the HOTTIE super-bum!" she got a lot of reactions. Including on the lines of, "He so beautiful"

Naruto and Hinata laughed as they pshed their way out of the clump of cheerleaders. "Ha-ha. See what I mean?" said Hinata. Naruto giggled. "Well I guess I gotta learn how to speak cheerleader." Hinata nodded. "Which is why we live an alternate universe to Sasuke the basketball boy." Naruto sighed. "Haven't you tried to get to know him?" Hinata thought about for a moment. "Watch how it works in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us." Hinata then looked at the cheerleaders and got annyed slightly, but still smiled. "Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of firm nail beds." She showed off her fingers. Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Is that ALL they talk about? Geez thank KAMI I'm not a girl, becuase my nail beds are HISTORY!" He and Hinata laughed and walked off.

Sasuke jumped up with the basketball in his hands and made a slam dunk. He grabbed the ball as it bounced out of the hoop. "You know I still don't understand this whole detention thing.'"said his older brother. Sasuke sighed. He wore a pair of dark blue basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. He was soaked with sweat.(A/N *nosebleed and drool* TAKE IT OFF SASUKE TAKE IT OFF!!! LOL) "It was my fault, Gomen nasai Aniki." "Cross court..." was all Itachi said. Sasuke bounced over there as the ball was throw to him. "You know Darbus will take any opportunity to bust my chops. That includes yours too!" Itachi said as he tried to get the ball that was thrown over his head by Sasuke into the basket. Sasuke panted.

"Hey Aniki." He started as he pushed some of his dark bangs out of his face walking over to his older brother. "Did you ever wan to try something new, but were afraid of what your friends might think?" Itach raised a brow. "You mean like going left? Your doing fine. come on!" Sasuke started to move again but caught himself still panting. "Well...no" he stared again. "What if you want to try something REALLY new and its a total disaster and all your friends laugh at you." Itachi put his hands on his hips. "Well then maybe they're not really your friends. That was my whole point about team gotta look out for each other. And your the leader." He said while pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to say something but was cut off. "There's gonna be collage scouts at our game next week, Sasuke." Itachi continued. "You know what a scholarship is worth these days?" Sasuke nodded and sighed again. "A lot..." Itachi chuckled "Yeah a lot. Now focus, Sasuke, come on!" Sasuke bounced the ball once, flipped around his brother, and shot the ball he was given into the hoop.

TBC....

Rei: *passes out on bed*MY GOD! THAT TOOK 4 EVER!!!! That has to be my longest chapter yet!*wipes sweat off forhead* This took me a couple days since I couldn't find the time to finish it!

Naruto: Job well done Rei!

Sasuke: Hn...

Naruto: Can't you say anything else besides 'Hn'?

Sasuke:Hmf...*smirk*

Naruto: *twich twich* T-teme...

Rei: *sweatdrop* Well Review! *waves bye*

Naruto and Sasuke: *waves bye also*


End file.
